


Dom, miejsce do którego mogę pójść...

by noemiharpia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Steve Rogers, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki banished to Earth, Loki is not a villain, M/M, Pandemic Week, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Thor (2011), Protective Steve Rogers, Queer Character, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Slow Build, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tydzień Padnemiczny, but also not a meek creature, hanahaki, więcej tagów dodam później
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Tak oto wygląda jego nowy początek na Ziemi. Bóg niegodziwości, ognia i pijaństwa siedzi na kolanach marmurowego anioła: przemoknięty, wkurzony, prawie pozbawiony magii, a na dodatek... niebieski.— Dobrze się bawisz, Heimdallu?! — wrzeszczy ile sił w płucach***— Zły strzał — Rogers milknie na kilka sekund, zastanawiając się, jak ubrać w słowa to co chce powiedzieć — Chciałbym przez jakiś czas pobyć cywilem, a to nie do końca idzie w parze z planami Fury'ego, ale nie może mnie do niczego zmusić. Jest na mnie wkurzony, więc wolał pozbyć się mnie z bazy jak najszybciej, bo moja uśmiechnięta gęba działała mu na nerwy.— To cytat?— Tak. Jednocześnie, wciąż jestem nieco rozpoznawalny, a Fury wolałby abym nie został całkowicie bez ochrony. Tak oto znaleźliśmy się tutaj — tłumaczy — Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to nie jest rozwiązanie na dłuższą metę, ale daje mi nieco więcej czasu na przystosowanie się do dwudziestego pierwszego wieku.
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark, Loki/Steve Rogers, Loki/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Loki & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Dom, miejsce do którego mogę pójść...

**Author's Note:**

> Słowem wstępu:  
> Od razu przyznaję, że to opowiadanie wcale nie było planowane. To miał być One shot na Mikołajki, ale jak to bywa z moim pisaniem, coś poszło nie tak.   
> Podpinam to pod tydzień pandemiczny, bo koleje części całkiem nieźle wpasowują się w niektóre z wytycznych.
> 
> To raczej jedyne rozdziałowe opowiadanie, którym będę Was teraz gnębić. Reszta moich prac czeka w kolejce.
> 
> *Tytuł zainspirowany (przetłumaczony wers) piosenką "Home" - Machine Gun Kelly, Ambassadors, Bebe Rexha
> 
> Hanahaki (motyw choroby pojawi się w dalszych częściach)
> 
> Tagi będą się zapewne nieco zmieniać. Póki co wszystko jest możliwe. Loki, Tony i Steve. Wiem, że większość z Was będzie wieszać na mnie psy za ship: Loki/Steve. Od zawsze miałam słabość do nietypowych paringów, niezależnie od fandomu XD

***

— Loki, usiądź — rozkazuje Odyn, wskazując na stojące po swojej lewej stronie krzesło.

Reszta dworu zostaje stanowczo wyproszona z sali tronowej. Asgardczycy wyglądają na mocno wzburzonych i strażnicy kilkukrotnie muszą poszturchiwać bardziej agresywnych i ociągających się krzykaczy.

Loki słyszy każde ich wyzwisko, ale jest do tego przyzwyczajony na tyle, by nie dać po sobie poznać, że któreś z nich faktycznie go dotknęło. Już od najmłodszych lat nie szczędzono mu krytyki, ale nigdy nikt nie odważył się ubliżyć mu prosto w twarz. Wszak był ich księciem i to dawało mu nad nimi przewagę. Teraz nie jest już jej taki pewien. Jest synem Laofeya. Dopiero gdy zabił Jothuna, dotarło do niego, czego się dopuścił. Ojcobójca. Jest przekonany, że zanim nastanie nowy dzień, każdy As będzie już zaznajomiony z nową historią. Oto jeden potwór zabił drugiego.

Zdrajca. 

Kłamca. 

Jothuński bękart. 

Zaciska dłonie w pięści i spokojnym, równym krokiem rusza w stronę Wszech ojca. Przez kilka sekund po komnacie roznosi się echo brzęczących kajdan. A tak, jakby mógł zapomnieć, że teraz jest więźniem oczekującym na wyrok. Askgardzka Sprawiedliwość dosięga każdego, nawet Thora, który, jak się okazało, jest jedynym synem Odyna. Loki nie łudzi się już, że ma jakiekolwiek szanse na uniknięcie kary.

— Powinienem ci powiedzieć dawno temu — głos Odyna brzmi słabo i to wystarcza, by Loki wreszcie odważył się na niego spojrzeć. — Jak miałbym to zrobić, kiedy i tak różniłeś się od swoich rówieśników niemal pod każdym względem?

— Przede wszystkim nie powinieneś mnie wychowywać jako własnego syna, skoro nigdy nim nie byłem — syczy przez zaciśnięte zęby. 

— Byłeś i jesteś moim synem, Loki... od momentu, gdy wziąłem cię na ręce w lodowej krainie, a twoja magia upodobniła cię do mnie.

— Ale nigdy nie byłem równy Thorowi. 

— Nie — przyznaje Odyn, patrząc mu w oczy z dziwnym smutkiem. — Na tronie może zasiąść jedynie As.

— Nigdy nie miałem nawet cienia szans, co? Powinienem grzecznie stać z tyłu i doradzać. Pozwalać, by reszta jego cudownych przyjaciół i poddanych wciąż miała mnie za nic. Mnie, a co za tym idzie magię, której potęgi nigdy żadne z nich nie pojmie? — Śmieje się w głos, bo co innego mu pozostało? Dźwięk odbija się od pustych ścian i wraca do niego powielany echem. Brzmi jak szaleniec. Może nim jest? Zabił Laufeya, by udowodnić Odynowi, że to on jest jego prawdziwym ojcem. A raczej tak sobie wmawiał. Jakaś racjonalna cząstka jego umysłu wciąż podszeptywała mu, że to nie jedyny powód. Walcząc z Jothunem, walczył z samym sobą. Z potworem, którym był dla wszystkich Asów.

— Twoje pragnienie władzy...

— Jesteś tak ślepy, by naprawdę wierzyć, że to tron był tym, czego chciałem najbardziej, ojcze? — syczy, największy nacisk kładąc na ostatnie słowo. 

— Zazdrość również donikąd cię nie zaprowadzi.

— Nadal nic nie rozumiesz — stwierdza z goryczą. Może to i lepiej, przynajmniej zostanie mu oszczędzona choć niewielka część upokorzenia. — To już i tak nieistotne... jak podejrzewam, wezwałeś mnie, by wymierzyć stosowną do winy karę... Na co więc czekasz, o wielki Odynie? — kpi z wyćwiczonym latami opanowaniem. Pozwala, by maska opadła. I oto on: niebieska, pokryta runami skóra i czerwone, przerażające ślepia.

— Twoja magia zostanie związana na kolejne sto lat.

— Nie — wtrąca Loki. 

— Wydaje ci się, że masz jakiekolwiek prawo stawiać żądania?

— Może i nie mam, ale... ujmijmy to inaczej: zabranie mi magi równa się z moją śmiercią.

— Nie bądź śmieszny. Naprawdę myślisz, że uwierzę w taką bzdurę? Jesteś bogiem, Loki, coś tak błahego z pewnością nie jest w stanie cię zabić.

— Nie o tym mówiłem. Zabierz, zwiąż moją magię, a znajdę sposób, by przetestować jak bardzo nieśmiertelny jestem. Hm... to może być nawet ciekawy eksperyment, nie uważasz?

— Ty...

— Aha, ja — potwierdza Loki z lekkim wzruszeniem ramionami. — Nie powinieneś być aż tak zaskoczony. Magia... ojcze, jest częścią mnie. Tą najlepszą.

— W takim razie opuścisz Asgard. Na zawsze. W przeciwieństwie do Thora nie będziesz miał możliwości powrotu. Zostaniesz uznany za martwego z chwilą opuszczenia przez ciebie naszego królestwa. 

— Rozumiem, że mam udać się do Jotunheim?

— To zależy od ciebie, Loki — oznajmia Odyn trudnym do odgadnięcia tonem. — Masz do wyboru osiem królestw. Wybierz mądrze, synu. Może z czasem nauczysz się samodzielnie podróżować pomiędzy wymiarami, ale jeśli kiedykolwiek pojawisz się w Asgardzie, zostaniesz pojmany i stracony.

— Vanaheim albo Midgard? Vanirowie czy ludzie? — rozważa na głos, cały czas uważając, aby nie zdradzić się z tym jak bardzo jest przerażony. A mimo to woli opuścić Asgard i udać się w nieznane, byleby zachować magię. To jedyna pewna rzecz w jego egzystencji. Nigdy go nie opuściła ani nie zawiodła. Nie ma zamiaru wyprzeć się jej w imię wygodniejszego życia. Choć kto wie? Może tam, gdzie się uda, nie będzie tak źle? — Vanirowie są spokrewnieni z Asgardczkami, więc raczej nie przyjmą Jotuna z otwartymi ramionami, prawda? — pyta, patrząc na Odyna wyczekująco.

— Nie, nienawidzą Jotunów równie zaciekle co my — przyznaje Wszechojciec. — Jednak Midgardczycy... nie znam zbyt dobrze ich świata. Są jedną z krótkowiecznych ras. Nie jestem pewien czy odnajdziesz wśród nich miejsce dla siebie. Loki, najlepszym wyborem dla ciebie byłby Alfeheim. 

— A zatem Midgard — oznajmia z zawziętością. Jedyne co mu jeszcze pozostało to duma.

***

— Nie ma mowy! — woła Tony, podrywając się z zajmowanego fotela.

Dostał wezwanie od Fury'ego, ale przez dwa tygodnie udawało mu się go zbywać z dziecięcą łatwością. Powinien wiedzieć, że to tylko jedna z zagrywek taktycznych. W końcu cierpliwość dyrektora się skończyła, a Stark obudził się z dwoma super szpiegami zwisającymi z sufitu. W kilka sekund został obezwładniony, skrępowany i zapakowany do jednego z własnych samochodów, a następnie dostarczony wprost przed niezbyt atrakcyjne oblicze Nicka Fury'ego.

Jednak nawet w najśmielszych snach nie spodziewał się, że dyrektor Tarczy zechce z niego zrobić niańkę jedynego, żywego symbolu Ameryki.

— Stark, nie nadwyrężaj mojej cierpliwości. Jakkolwiek boli mnie przyznanie tego na głos, to uważam, że twoja wieża jest najbezpieczniejszym miejscem w Nowym Jorku.

— A co jest nie tak z tą bazą?

— Rogers mieszkał tu przez ostatnie pół roku i przeszedł przyspieszony kurs współczesności oraz wszelkie niezbędne testy psychologiczne. 

— Niech zgadnę, nie nadaje się do służby, więc papa? — kpi. 

— I tu się mylisz, Stark — cedzi Fury. — Kapitan jest jak najbardziej zdolny do walki, zarówno pod względem fizycznym, jak i psychicznym. Oczywiście potrzebowałby dodatkowych szkoleń z nową bronią i ogólnie wojskowym sprzętem oraz procedurami.

— Coś musi być z nim nie tak, inaczej nie prosiłbyś akurat mnie, abym miał na niego oko...

— Kiedy spędzisz z nim trochę czasu i faktycznie zdecydujesz się z nim pogadać, a nie tylko zainstalować w swojej wieży i z czystym sumieniem zapomnieć o jego istnieniu, to zrozumiesz w czym rzecz.

— Możesz zejść z tego mentorskiego tonu? Nie jestem jednym z twoich tresowanych zwierzątek.

— Właśnie to miałem na myśli, Strak — warczy Fury. — To jednak był nietrafiony pomysł. Zapomnij.

— O nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie! Jak już powiedziałeś A to teraz musisz dośpiewać mi resztę alfabetu!

— Czyli jednak się zgadzasz, aby Steve Rogers zamieszkał w twojej wieży na bliżej nieokreślony czas?

— Dałem się podejść jak dziecko — mamrocze Tony pod nosem. — Jasne, ale muszę wiedzieć mniej więcej czego mam się spodziewać... nie ucieknie z krzykiem na widok ekspresu do kawy?

— Ekspres do kawy przerabiałem dwa tygodnie po przebudzeniu — wtrąca nieznany głos gdzieś z okolic drzwi. — Dyrektorze — krótkie, ale pełne szacunku skinienie głowy — Panie Stark.

— Pan Stark, to był mój ojciec... wolałbym samo Stark lub Tony.

— W porządku — przytakuje Kapitan Ameryka. — Tony... słyszałem, że raczej niezbyt pozytywnie zapatrujesz się na współlokatora?

— Słyszałeś? — cedzi Fury przez zęby. 

— Uhm... choć nie tak wyraźnie, jakbym chciał. Ten gabinet jest całkiem nieźle wygłuszony. — Rogers ma jeszcze na tyle tupetu, by uśmiechnąć się niczym niewiniątko. Tony z fascynacją obserwuje, jak Fury stara się zachować swoje słynne opanowanie.

— Myślę, że nie jesteś najgorszym rodzajem współlokatora jakiego mogłem dostać — oznajmia Tony, przypatrując się lekko zmieszanemu Rogersowi z rozbawieniem i uznaniem, do którego nie przyzna się nawet pod groźbą śmierci.

***

Do wieży wraca dopiero trzy godziny później, a na tylnym siedzeniu i w bagażniku zalegają mu pudła z rzeczami osobistymi Kapitana Ameryki. Sam Rogers podąża za nim na swoim motorze.

Kiedy wjeżdżają do garażu, jest kilka minut po piętnastej i jedyne, o czy marzy w tej chwili, to gorący prysznic, szklanka lub dwie dobrej whisky i kilka godzin niczym nieprzerwanego snu. Nie ma pojęcia w czym rzecz, ale po spotkaniach z Nickiem Fury'm zawsze czuje się całkowicie wypompowany z chęci do życia. Może szef TARCZY jest jakimś upiornym rodzajem wampira i pożywia się siłą witalną znajdujących się wokół niego ludzi?

Steve Rogers zdejmuje swój lekko poobijany kask i patrzy na niego wyczekująco, a kiedy to nie przynosi efektów odchrząkuje i pyta:

— Gdzie mogę go zaparkować, żeby nie przeszkadzał?

— Nie wiem — przyznaje i nie może powstrzymać parsknięcia na widok co nieco zdezorientowanej miny Steve'a. — Garaż jest królestwem szefa mojej ochrony, która tak swoją drogą musi odchodzić od zmysłów, skoro twoim kumplom z TARCZY udało się mnie porwać.

— Aha?

— Happy zazwyczaj robi też za mojego szofera. — Milknie na dwie sekundy. — A sądząc po odgłosach przypominających pędzącego łosia, zmierza w naszym kierunku.

— Słyszałem to, Stark! — wrzeszczy wbiegający do pomieszczenia Hogan. 

— Ups? — mówi, ale nie specjalnie czuje się winny. Happy jest wściekły, bo agentka Romanova po raz kolejny go wykiwała, a ta dwójka prowadzi jakąś dziwaczną grę, która obchodziłaby go znacznie mniej, gdyby nie stanowił jej najważniejszego elementu. I hej, to nie tak, że ktoś pierwszy raz traktuje go przedmiotowo, ale jak do tej pory przynajmniej szły za tym jakieś profity. Tymczasem, czuje się, jakby cofnął się do przedszkola, gdzie ostatnio miał do czynienia z zabawą w księżniczkę, rycerza i złego smoka.

— Przynajmniej teraz będziesz miał towarzystwo w niedoli — pociesza go Rogers, a Tony patrzy na niego z przerażeniem. — Tak, powiedziałeś to wszystko na głos. I obiecuję, że jeśli nie dasz mi ku temu powodów, nie powtórzę Nataszy, że w myślach nazywasz ją złym smokiem.

— Jesteś dupkiem — oznajmia Stark. — O tym jakoś nikt nie wspomniał w twoich licznych biografiach, a uwierz, byłem zmuszony przeczytać większość z nich.

— Dlaczego?

— Dla mnie to też jest niepojęte! Przecież to istotna część osobowości...

— Pytałem o to, czemu o mnie czytałeś, skoro... tego nie chciałeś? A przynajmniej to sugerował twój ton.

— Cholera, dobry jesteś — mamrocze Stark pod nosem. — Jeśli koniecznie muszę przeprowadzić z kimś rozmowę o moim ojcu, w dodatku z kimś, kto go znał... wolałbym znajdować się w mniejszej odległości od barku.

— Happy, dopilnuj, aby rzeczy kapitana znalazły się w głównej sypialni na gościnnym piętrze. — polecił szefowi ochrony, który przyglądał się Rogersowi z rosnącym zdumieniem — I chyba nie muszę tłumaczyć, że jego obecność, a tym bardziej tożsamość należy zachować w tajemnicy?

***

Steve rozgląda się po obszernym salonie Starka, nawet nie próbując ukrywać tego, jak wielkie robi na nim wrażenie. To nie tak, że Tarcza cały czas trzymała go pod kluczem. Jednak wolał wychodzić z Clintem lub Nataszą, bo sam czuł się nieco przytłoczony. A oni nie zawsze mieli czas, żeby go niańczyć.

— Drinka, Kapitanie? — głos Tony'ego wyrywa go z zadumy. 

— Równie dobrze możesz mi zaproponować wodę — odpowiada z lekkim uśmiechem. — Alkohol na mnie nie działa. Próbujesz dowiedzieć się, ile było prawdy w tym, co o mnie pisali?

— Masz mnie — przyznaje Stark bez cienia wstydu. — Najwyraźniej mamy do siebie kilka pytań. To raczej dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że od tej pory będziemy dzieli przestrzeń życiową. Co prawda to inne piętra, ale... — urywa, by wziąć kilka solidnych łyków whisky i już nie wraca do przerwanej wypowiedzi.

— Dlaczego zmieniłeś zdanie co do mojej przeprowadzki?

— A nie wolisz dowiedzieć się, czemu nieszczególnie podobał mi się pomysł goszczenia narodowego bohatera?

— Istnieje opcja, że dostanę odpowiedź, po której nie będę miał ochoty sprać cię na kwaśne jabłko?

— Nie chciałeś pracować w wywiadzie? — prycha Stark. — Chyba się powtarzam, ale dobry jesteś w czytaniu z ludzi.

— Zauważyłeś, że obaj unikamy odpowiedzi? — pyta i nie może powstrzymać cisnącego się na usta uśmieszku. 

— Uhm, ale nie myśl, że masz jakiekolwiek szanse w walce na słowa. Nie ze mną, Cap.

— Wiem, wiem. Geniusz, tak? — Wywraca oczami, bo oczywiście uwalniając się od jednego Starka, musiał od razu poznawać kolejnego. 

— Geniusz, miliarder, playboy i filantrop. — Tony kłania się teatralnie. 

— Uwierz, nawet do zamkniętych w tajnej bazie dziewięćdziesięcioletnich żołnierzy docierają gazety.

— I tak bardzo chciałeś mnie poznać, że zmusiłeś wujka Nicka, by pozwolił ci na krótkie wakacje, zanim zaprzęgnie cię do jakiejś misji?

— Zły strzał. — Milknie na kilka sekund, zastanawiając się, jak ubrać w słowa to, co chce powiedzieć. — Chciałbym przez jakiś czas pobyć cywilem, a to nie do końca idzie w parze z planami Fury'ego, ale nie może mnie do niczego zmusić. Jest na mnie wkurzony, więc wolał pozbyć się mnie z bazy jak najszybciej, bo moja uśmiechnięta gęba działała mu na nerwy.

— To cytat?

— Tak. Jednocześnie wciąż jestem nieco rozpoznawalny i wolałby, abym nie został całkowicie bez ochrony. Tak oto znaleźliśmy się tutaj — tłumaczy. — Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to nie jest rozwiązanie na dłuższą metę, ale daje mi nieco więcej czasu na przystosowanie się do dwudziestego pierwszego wieku.

— Nie ma pośpiechu, Cap — oznajmia raczej niespodziewanie Stark. — Sześć górnych pięter wieży od lat świeci pustkami. Nawet ja wiem, że to marnowanie przestrzeni, ale niestety nikt poza tobą nie spełnia moich wygórowanych kryteriów na współlokatora.

— Czuję się zaniepokojony i zaszczycony...

— Naprawdę bywasz uszczypliwy... ciekawe czego jeszcze o tobie nie napisali?

— Sporo pominęli — przyznaje Steve. — Przekartkowałem kilka książek, bo agent Coulson ciągle pytał o sprawy z przeszłości...

— Hej, ja na pewno nie będę cię osądzać. Odrobina narcyzmu jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła.

— Jesteś pewien? — pyta z absolutnie niewinną miną. 

— Wredny, uszczypliwy i w dodatku dupek. Wszystkie moje dziecięce wyobrażenia legły w gruzach!

— Przepraszam?

— Wybaczę, jeśli powiesz mi to czego nie znajdę o tobie w książkach.

— A mówi się, że to kobiety plotkują — wzdycha, kręcąc głową. — Natasza nigdy nie wypytywała mnie zbyt natarczywie o życie osobiste. Chciałbym móc to samo powiedzieć o Philu i Clincie, ale...

— Nazywaj to jak chcesz, ale i tak chcę wiedzieć. Całe moje życie kręciło się wokół twojej osoby, trudno zerwać ze starymi nawykami — mówi Tony nieco nieobecnym tonem. — Nie wierzę, że to powiedziałem — dodaje po chwili i od razu wychyla resztę alkoholu ze szklanki.

— I znowu wracamy do punktu wyjścia. Powiesz mi, czemu tak dużo wiesz o moim życiu, skoro najwyraźniej niezbyt za mną przepadasz?

— Nie znam cię, ale wydajesz się całkiem niegłupim facetem, Rogers... Nie przepadam za Kapitanem Ameryką.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mówisz o jednej i tej samej osobie?

— Wcale nie! — Stark przyjmuje postawę obrażonego dziecka. — Sam przyznałeś, że sporo pominęli w twojej biografii... A ja słuchałem o tobie prawie codziennie. Mój ojciec miał obsesję na twoim punkcie i za wszelką cenę próbował odszukać wrak samolotu. Nawet na tydzień przed wypadkiem miał spotkanie z kimś, kto był gotów podjąć się kolejnej ekspedycji naukowej, która miała być przykrywką dla prawdziwego celu wyprawy. Czyli odnalezienia twojego ciała.

— Och... to musiało być dziwne dzieciństwo — mówi ostrożnie dobierając słowa. — Howard był...

— Twoim przyjacielem, tak wiem.

— Moja relacja z Howardem była skomplikowana i raczej nie nazwałbym jej przyjaźnią. 

— Chyba nie próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że mój stary bzykał się z Kapitanem Ameryką?! — Tony wpatruje się w niego z całkowitym oszołomieniem i przez kilka sekund kusi go, aby nieco przeciągnąć udzielanie odpowiedzi. To jeden z nielicznych momentów, w których komuś udało się zaskoczyć Starka na tyle, by zapomniał jak się mówi. Drugiej takiej szansy może już nie dostać. Jednak zabawa cudzym kosztem nigdy go nie bawiła.

— Nie. Skąd ci się to w ogóle wzięło? — pyta z rozbawieniem. — Howard, którego znałem, oglądał się wyłącznie za panienkami.

— Nie wiem, najwyraźniej jestem już nieco wstawiony. Ojciec zawsze mówił o tobie jak o przyjacielu, a ty nagle twierdzisz, że to skomplikowane... nie dziw się, że człowiek wyciąga błędne wnioski.

— Howard Stark miał dwie twarze: genialnego naukowca i niepoprawnego kobieciarza — zaczyna opowieść, ale sam nie jest pewien jak wiele może zdradzić, by nie urazić Tony'ego. — Podziwiałem go za intelekt i w zasadzie lubiłem z nim rozmawiać, gdy byliśmy w męskim gronie. Od zawsze byłem humanistą, a on potrafił wytłumaczyć niektóre techniczne zagadnienia tak, że wreszcie rozumiałem o czym rozmawiał z Jamesem. Chociaż Bucky miał o nim o wiele gorsze zdanie.

— Barnes nie lubił mojego ojca?

— Zapewniam cię, że z wzajemnością. Nie wiem od czego się zaczęło, ale... obaj lubili damskie towarzystwo. I nie mam na myśli dam. 

— Nie musisz szukać delikatnych słów. Bywali w burdelach.

— Rzadko, ale tak — przyznaje. — Częściej podrywali miejscowe dziewczyny w okolicznych barach. Obaj nie narzekali na powodzenie... ale, cholera, naprawdę nie powinienem tego mówić.

— Obiecuję, że cokolwiek powiesz, nie rzucę się na ciebie z pięściami w obronie pamięci staruszka. 

— Trzymam cię za słowo — mruczy zmęczonym głosem, gdyż zagłębianie się w przeszłość to jednak nie tak dobry pomysł. — Lubili dziewczyny, a one ich. Bucky od zawsze miał ogromny szacunek do kobiet. Zawsze był wobec nich szczery. Żadna z nich nie łudziła się, że zostanie panią Barnes, w większości były na tyle doświadczone i inteligentne, by wiedzieć, że znajomość z Buckim nie potrwa dłużej niż kilka dni lub nawet godzin. Howard nie miał żadnych hamulców i ograniczeń... pamiętam jedną sytuację, która mocno zapadła mi w pamięci: dotarliśmy do spokojnego regionu Francji i poprzedniego wieczoru większość chłopaków poszło do barów. Jednak następnego dnia dostaliśmy nowe rozkazy i musieli szybko doprowadzić się do porządku.

— Nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem cała nasz trójka miała osobne pokoje, ale jestem prawie pewien, że to sprawka Howarda, który za wszelką cenę próbował przekonać mnie do swojego stylu życia... ale nie o tym miało być. O ósmej rano wszyscy mieliśmy być na śniadaniu, więc siłą rzeczy wyszliśmy z pokoi prawie jednocześnie... Bucky pocałował kobietę z którą spędził noc i życzył jej dobrego życia, ta uśmiechnęła się szeroko i odpowiedziała czymś podobnym. Całkowitym przeciwieństwem tego sielskiego obrazka było to w jaki sposób Howard odprawił swoją zdobycz. Dziewczyna na oko dwudziestoletnia wypadła z jego pokoju z niedopiętą bluzką oraz śladami łez na policzkach. Zahaczyła torebką o klamkę i wszystkie rzeczy rozsypały się po całym korytarzu. Howard prychnął coś pod nosem i zatrzasnął drzwi. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem, żeby Bucky patrzył na kogoś z taką... pogardą. Powiedział coś w stylu: mój przyjaciel odprowadzi panienkę na dół i zamówi śniadanie, a ja za chwilę do was dołączę.

— Howard był chamem wobec kobiet, nie zdradziłeś mi nic nowego, Cap.

— Dodatkowo próbował poderwać kogoś, na kim mi zależało...

— O tym akurat nie miałem pojęcia — przyznaje Stark z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem. — Peggy?

— Uhm — przytakuje, machinalnie pamięcią wciąż błądząc wśród wspomnień. — I nawet nie dlatego, że faktycznie mu się podobała. To jeszcze jakoś bym przełknął... ale on traktował to jak wyzwanie i dobrą zabawę, taki... sport?

— Nie jestem święty, ale w życiu nie odważyłbym się podrywać dziewczyny Rhodesa.

— Z tego co wiem nigdy nic między nimi się nie wydarzyło, ale to sprawiło, że znacznie się od niej oddaliłem. A Howarda unikałem i ignorowałem...

***

Loki przeklina swoją bezmyślność już w pięć minut po dotarciu na Ziemię. Dlaczego zawsze w najmniej odpowiednim momencie daje się ponieść emocjom? Powinien już się nauczyć, że gniew w połączeniu z urażoną dumą to nie najlepsi doradcy.

Chociaż jest inteligentniejszy od większości stworzeń, jakie zamieszkują tę planetę, a tym bardziej od Asgardczyków. Dodatkowo przez całe swoje dotychczasowe życie lubił odwiedzać pozostałe wymiary Yggdrasillu. Wygnanie Thora skłoniło go do kolejnej wizyty w Midgardzie. Dzięki temu odświeżył swoją wiedzę i przypomniał sobie kilka z popularniejszych języków, jakimi posługiwali się ludzie. To na pewno okaże się pomocne już wkrótce.

Podróż międzywymiarowa bez pomocy Bifrostu okazuje się trudna i męcząca. A lądowanie nieprzyjemnie twarde. Ledwo udaje mu się stanąć na nogach, a to i tak tylko dlatego, że podpiera się o jakąś rzeźbę. Rozgląda się wnikliwie po okolicy, próbując odgadnąć gdzie może się znajdować. W którą stronę nie spojrzy, wszędzie widzi podobne kamienne postacie i prostokątne płyty. Cmentarz. Nie potrafi, a może nie chce powstrzymać gorzkiego śmiechu, jaki wyrywa się z jego gardła. Ze wszystkich miejsc, jakie oferuje Midgard, zesłało go na cholerny cmentarz.

Tak oto wygląda jego nowy początek na Ziemi. Bóg niegodziwości, ognia i pijaństwa siedzi na kolanach marmurowego anioła: przemoknięty, wkurzony, prawie pozbawiony magii, a na dodatek... niebieski.

— Dobrze się bawisz, Heimdallu?! — wrzeszczy ile sił w płucach.


End file.
